User talk:Monkeypolice188
Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Archiving your Talk page Hello Monk, I have archived your Talk page for you again, as it was once again exceeding 40,000 bytes. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:33, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, thanks! I always forget, daw XD Also, please try to not place spaces after the heading of your subject, thanks :) Monk Talk 16:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::You are welcome. However, I fail to see what you mean by, "please try not to place spaces after the heading of your subject", as I fail to see any spaces after the subject heading. Could you please explain? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:03, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::When in classic-source code, you always place 2 spaces after the heading before you type; please avoid this by typing in Source editor (via Classic editor) when you talk on my talk page. Thanks Monk Talk 17:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Are you saying that you wish me to leave a message by editing the source code, instead of clicking on "Leave message" or "New message"? ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:25, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I believe that clicking "Leave message" (or New Message) takes you straight into classic editor, but please proceed to "Source" rather than "Visual" when messaging me, as that won't place spaces after the title in the source code. Monk Talk 17:29, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I will try that the next time I create a new subject on your Talk page. By the way, to make sure that we are on the same page, are you referring to how the Visual Editor enters the source code for the title as title instead of title , or how the Visual Editor inserts two line breaks (normally made by pressing the "Return/Enter" key) after the title instead of only one? ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:47, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I have absolutely NO idea. Basically, the editor where you click the down arrow besides "edit" on articles, select "Classic Editor", then "Source". Monk Talk 17:49, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :So can I use the "Leave message" or "New message" buttons, or should I only directly edit the source code of this page when creating a new subject? :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:53, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, as I said, Clicking Leave Message takes you to the Classic Editor anyway, you just need to further proceed to "Source" rather than the default "Visual". Monk Talk 17:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::All right, I get you now. I will try your method the next time that I create a new subject on your Talk page. By the way, may I ask why you are so particular about the extra spacing after the title in the source code? I do not believe that it affects the appearance of the page out of Source Mode. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::It looks messy and inconsistent in Source (which I usually edit in), so I prefer having it neatened out. Monk Talk 18:05, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::A fair point. As I said, I will try your method the next time that I create a new subject on your Talk page. Apologies for the inconvenience that I may have caused you. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:14, December 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:PS4 Hah, no worries. Yes, I've always been a PlayStation kid ever since they stopped making decent Nintendos :( 16:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Luckily there's literally no fault on the N64 that can't be fixed by simply taking out the cartridge and blowing on it, and as a result mine still works fine :D 16:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Huh, I had no idea they were so expensive now... Retro is obviously the way forward. 09:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Pumas it's still another name for them... And i can't remember, but i think i heard someone mention them... Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 18:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, we use the "also called" and "or name" for anything else it's called in-game, not real life, however, if you think you remember someone mention it, by all means add it back :P As long as you're completely certain, and if you really need to, provide some form of proof. Thanks! :) Monk Talk 18:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, i'll try to find who said it. i think it was close to the cable car rides :) Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 18:20, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::That'd be great thanks! :) Monk Talk 18:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Bad image name Hello Monk, please rename this image to the name in the "Move" template. Thank you. P.S.: I used the Classic Source Editor to create this message as you asked; how does it look to you? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:36, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :Still a space. I'll rename the image now. Monk Talk 15:49, December 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for the image renaming. Regarding the space after the title, I definitely used the Classic Source Editor like you asked, but it does not seem to make a difference. I will try another method the next time that I leave a message under a new subject, which I hope will work. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:13, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get back on please :P (Talk) 22:50, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Image Name Ayy, you should rename this image. (Talk) 00:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the image that Duncan asked you to rename, you forgot to also add the appropriate license to it. Do not worry about it - I have done it for you on this occasion - but you should also check to see if an image has a license when renaming it, as more often than not an image with a bad name will also have no license. I actually noticed the image before Duncan did, but I forgot to add a license and ask you to rename it after I had issued an Image Policy reminder to the user who uploaded it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) User page Hey Monk. Can you please delete my photo and place the SWAT tank image over there? I don't want this anymore. Thanks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, buddy. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:35, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Another bad image name This image was uploaded with an incorrect name. Please rename it. Thank you. P.S.: I have edited the entire Talk page to create this message, instead of using the "New message" or "Leave message" buttons. Please tell me if the space after the title is still occurring. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Please also rename this image. I am not entirely sure what to call it, but it seems to be an official gameplay screenshot of Grand Theft Auto IV: I will leave it to you to decide what to call it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:46, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update Hello Monk, I was reading the new page for the upcoming GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update, and I cannot help but note that Rockstar are finally intending to add something which I have wanted for some time: customizable apartments. Aside from that, the update looks quite spectacular in general, and I look forward to playing it. The only thing somewhat disappointing about this update is that it will not be released for the Xbox 360, but then again that is to be expected, considering the amount of content in it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) User When you're online and editing, keep an eye out for Evanthemaestro100 as I have had to revert several of his edits this morning for being complete nonsense. If you see him continuing to do so, warn him and then if he continues futher issue him a 3 day block. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Alrighty. Thanks Tom. I'll look out for him. Monk Talk 11:02, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Handling files...errm That list was only vehicles which had their handling changed through updates. Any vehicle that wasn't listed there was not changed and can be found here. 15:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA Online Coming on right now.